yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ranka Kagurazaka
Ranka Kagurazaka is a major character in the game Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni. She's younger of the Kagurazaka sisters. Determined and whimsical, she’s a hot-blooded girl. Her birthday is August 19th. Yuri Feats * She flirts with and has a siscon-like relationship with her older sister Rinka. * At the beginning of the game she only cares about Rinka, and even later she's still overprotective of her. *She gets embarrassed when Momo sneaks up on her and gropes her. * As she arrived to Bhikkhuni Island with Rinka, she told her she's just happy to be with her. * After Momo sneaked up on Rinka to suddenly start groping her breasts, she was agitated by Momo's act that she refrained her to touch Rinka's chest without her permission, and had her know that her sister's boobs are a very big deal, insomuch that she requested Rinka to step back so she will beat Momo, plus she promised to get Momo back for fondling her sister's boobs. * The reason for why she is easily irritated by Momo: is because she doesn't want her putting a damper on herself and Rinks's fun recuperation getaway. * She would beat Momo black and blue if she harms so much as a hair on Rinka's head. * Even if Rinka was a little worn out after the acceptance exam for Bhikkhuni Island, she worried about her so much. * As long as she have Rinka in the educational area as well as the business area where they'll share one room is enough to make her happy, that's why she didn't care that much about making friends, not as much as Rinka. * Starting on the treatment program from the educational area and making her way to the training area joined with Rinka, she was determined to show the director what a real bond between sisters is like. * She get pumped up easily only because she believe she can give Rinka plenty of support for once. * Whether to return to normal life out of Bhikkuhni Island or to stay in it, the choice didn't concerned her more than being with Rinka, if she can make use of the VR Virus to protect her, she'll use it without a second thought, but if it threatens to tear them apart, then she'll control it or seal it or do whatever she need so she can stay by Rinka's side. * To go on a date with Rinka around Bhikkuhni Island for sightseeing, she was excited. * Coming across Mana in the training grounds, she signified that Momo must be really glad to have Mana there for her. * Beckoning Mana's good characters, she said that she smells really nice, and she's even got "A fantastic rack" too. * She used the situation when she beckoned Mana's good characters as a chance to fondle her breasts, she also bid Momo to cop a feel of them too since it's not every day she get a chance like that. * All that matters to her is living on Bhikkhuni Island together with Rinka, she couldn't ask for more than that. * She won't let anyone get between her and Rinka, so she decided to protect her at all costs. * To hand Rinka over to Mana is out of the question to her, therefore she presented to help with her training in place of Rinka because she believe she's the only one who's allowed to pair up with Rinka. * The reason she loitered to train with Mana was: because she's just been dragging Rinka sightseeing or shopping that whole time, she assured that as long as she's with Rinka, she can stand up to anything. * When Mana tried to ask Rinka to pair up with her in place of Momo, she prevented her from doing so because she believe she's the only only one who's allowed to pair up with Rinka, while for a moment she deemed Mana as their enemy. * Her intent before she started eaing a katsudon plate which has been made and presented by Manpukumaru was: to build her strength in order to protect Rinka. * Because Rinka have only ever fought with a sword, she admired her gap moe. * She can notice the slightest change of Rinka's body since their coming to Bhikkuhni Island, like how her boobs have been getting bigger. * Since Rinka's bra felt tight to her, she settled to go to Echigoya store for it has a massive underwear selection, even some real naughty ones that she mentioned. * To her, there's no point moving ahead with her treatment program if it means leaving Rinka behind on her own, that's why she declined Mana's partnership's offer. * If Rinka doesn't want to fight Kongo, she wouldn't drag her along into it. * For she guessed Rinka only decided to team up with her to fight Kongo because she said she wanted to fight Kongo, she was really glad and happy that her blood went pumping so hard and led her to fancy that she might get a nosebleed. * For Rinka's sake, she resolved to get a passing grade on fighting Kongo, and when they passed, she said that she was able to wring every last ounce of strength out of herself all thanks to Rinka. *She believed everyone in Bhikkhuni are getting in her way to be alone with Rinka, and that she rarely get a chance to be with her alone due to that reason, though they're alone whenever they're in their room, she believed that every Valkyrie is gunning for Rinka and jealous of how well the two of them get along. *If Rinka is out of sight, she get worried if she's getting into any trouble or getting lost, and go looking for her. *She feels down if she assumed Rinka doesn't really need her. *One morning, she tried to bring Rinka into believing that Momo was aiming for her boobs constantly, then slipped in as soon as Rinka dropped her guard to fondle her breasts to put an example. *For the official school-wide scheduled battles, she deemed that it'll be just fine as long as Rinka is by her side. *After Rinka sympathized with how Mana keep track of all 200 students as the Head Student, she agreed that if Rinka was in her place her shoulders would get stiff due to having "huge knockers" while looking directly at her breasts, she also asked to rub them, yet Rinka was against her doing, she approached her to have some time fondling her some of Rinka's breasts. *She doesn't care if Momo ignore her, but she would defend Rinka if Momo went brushing her opinion off about how Mana truly cares about Momo. *The faithfulness that she have in her partner Rinka knows no bounds, if it's for her sake, then she'll break her way past anyone else, be it Viola or Koharu or who it is. *With a hit she forced Manpukumaru into getting away from and off her sister in the cafeteria mainly because she was jealous over how Manpukumaru have gotten far with Rinka. *Before the scheduled battles, she was enraged because she couldn't pair up with Rinka, for the lottery she tried to let her instincts draw the same number as Rinka for her, then when the envelopers passed around she believed that her sister got number 41, but after discovering that Rinka's number was off by one, she sighed and almost lose motivation by that minute, until Rinka concealed her that once they've gotten past those scheduled battles they’ll be able to pair up again just like usual. She wanted to pair up with Rinka, she'd even decided on a victory pose for both of them. *For the director, she stated that there's no way she can go through with that lottery system of picking the Valkyries' partners, that she prefers to die than have to fight against Rinka. *As long as it's not Rinka, she determined to not lose to anyone so easily. *On the beach, she playfully poked Rinka's belly. *On the beach, Momo's swimsuit was making her unable to concentrate. *To be called cute by Rinka, she become shy. *She kept thinking about how to keep people away from Rinka, because she sees her as a charming girl which gender isn't going to limit her overwhelming charm, plus she couldn't say the capacity she finds about her due to her shyness. *Because Momo bid her to join her in a bath, she wondered how she can be so cute every now and then. *In the corridor, she thought Momo was trying to sweet-talk Rinka so she can steal her own place as Rinka's partner, and that she would take advantage of Rinka whenever she lets her guard down and start to fondle her boobs and thighs, subsequently she turned to touch her sister the same way, causing her to panic. *If Momo clings to Rinka, she gets angry. *After Rinka ended up pairing with Momo to fight Gouzanze, she regretted letting her team up with her sister, therefore, she swore that she'll never going to let her initiate Drive with anyone else again. *She was anxious and worried about Rinka who was suffering the side-effects from forced activation of the VR-Virus after the battle against Gouzanze that she determined to go along with the emergency team because she didn't want to leave her, she begged Rinka to open her eyes and stay with her, and to not leave her. *After the battle against Gouzanze, she demanded Momo to give Rinka's smile, Rinka's voice, Rinka's warmth back to her. *Without Rinka, she doesn't find meaning in her training or staying in Bhikkhuni. *While Rinka was under experiencing, she found herself daydreaming, eager to be with her forever. *Her purpose for taking the fight against Viola and Mana was to bring her heart together with Rinka. *Playfully, she flipped Mana's skirt before inviting her to Echigoya's store, where she resolved to get Mana some sexy panties to improve her results, next she took photos of Mana changed in sexy bikinis, she also offered to help her put them on for her. *There is a precious gallery in her phone which had pictures of Rinka bathing. *After she let Manpukumaru have the leftovers of the perfect cream strawberry pasta dish, and heard Manpukumaru happily representing how she loves her as much as she loves food, it was embarrassing to her, especially after her supposition about the leftovers being an indirect kiss. *Since she knew Koharu admired her as a Vallyrie, she invited her to Echigoya's store, where they got paired and matching accessories for both of them. *She wouldn't even let Koharu protect or lay a finger on Rinka in her place. *It was embarrassing to her since Koharu say out loud her understanding of how she loves Rinka more than anyone. *She got embarrassed once Momo groped her butt to confirm any damage occurred from the last battle against Koharu. *She'll do whatever she can to prevent Rinka from getting injured, and become stronger than any other Valkerie, stronger enough to protect her, for that she fights in the scheduled battles, to build up more battle experiences, and train more than usual as well. *If the VR-Virus has any chance to hurt Rinka, then she wouldn't rely on it, not even in Bhikkuhni, where dissident can be sended to jail, yet her wish to not have her sister worries about her filled her with more power to crush any boundaries, and to continue to fight and become stronger for her sake. *She was touched to be reunited with Rinka, then got shy when Momo mentioned how she was worried about Rinka in her absence. *To fight Gouzanze partnered up with Rinka is what filled her with excitement. *Before and after Rinka gave her a massage upon her request, she told her that she loves her. *Rinka's sighs made her doubt she fell in love with the naked girl who fell out from inside Gouzanze, subsequently she was relieved when she discovered it wasn't the fact. *To dissuade Rinka gently and get her away from knowing more about the girl who fell out from Gouzanze's armor, she offered her to join her in a bath decorated with rose scented candles. *Jealousy is what she felt when Manpukumaru fondled her sister's breasts. *The priceless treasures to her is Rinka's breasts, in terms of shape, color, firmness, and taste, Rinka's breasts are what she thinks to be world class. *From sadness to anger, it was her twist of jealousy she felt when Rinka patted Momo's head. *She was angry with the shopkeeper robot who pulled the tip of Rinka's skirt. *Keeping Rinka out of harm's way is her greatest concern. *Anyone who would dare attack Rinka from behind will have to deal with her, because what she wants is to beat the shit out of anyone who tries to hurt Rinka. *She can track Rinka to the ends of the earth, like when she followed her scent the time she was about to enter a Drive with Momo, she couldn't leave her at the mercy of Momo. *Because Rinka wished to battle Gundari, she granted her wish and paired with her. *The reason she declined Rinka's request of fighting the Four Pillar Gods in order to return home: Because she doesn't want to put Rinka in danger if they leave the island, of being sold off as a weapon to some unknown country and forced to fight people, in other words, being taken under AAA's control and be sold off as a weapon, she doesn't want to expose her to any danger. *She doesn't care if she and her sister never go back to their previous lives or see their old friends again, all she wants is to be with Rinka. *Whenever she's together with Rinka, she feel like she can do anything. *As long as Rinka is safe, she doesn't care about anyone else. She doesn't care what happens to the island or the fifth graduating as a whole, she just doesn't want to put Rinka in danger. *If Mana makes fun of Rinka for the next time, she won't give yet another warning. *After hearing about her sister's victory over Kongo the pillar god, she was depressingly foreseeing the event of which Rinka will defeat all of the Four Pillar Gods, and leave the island, being left in the island without Rinka. *After defeating Momo in a Valkyrie fight, she requested her to inform Rinka that she'll protect her too. *One of her wishes: to live on Bhikkuhni island in peace with Rinka. She didn't want to find out the truth behind Bhikkuhni, she wanted to live an enjoyable life on that island with Rinka. *If leaving the island means putting Rinka in danger, she'd rather have Gundari seal them all. *Rinka's helpless nature is what she regards as one of her charms, and she'll love her no matter how she is. *Sometimes, she can't hold back her love for Rinka. *If it's to protect Rinka's smile, she'll fight any of the Four Pillar Gods. *The reason she changed her opinion of Rinka's battling the Four Pillar Gods: Because if Rinka gets in danger, then all she had to do is to protect her, and because she wanted to be by her side, in victory and defeat, in good times and in bad. *She believes there's a mutual love between her and Rinka. *Once she thought Rinka made a confession and a proposal to her, she immediately declared that she's ready, after giving it a thought, she decided to wear a tuxedo, then expressed her wish to see her in a wedding dress. *As long as it's for Rinka, she will save her from any of the assaulting security robots of Bhikkuhni. *She's the happiest when she's with Rinka. *Because Rinka's special to her, as long as Rinka needs her to, she'll be invincible for her. *In the end, while viewing the cherry blossom trees, she embraced Rinka. Gallery Rinka and Ranka- Valkyrie Drive.jpg RinkaRanka.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-37-46.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-39-15.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-41-37.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-42-24.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-44-27.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-50-25.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-50-43.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-21-29.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-23-01.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-13-51-59.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-11-32.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-34-31.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-50-33.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-51-53.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-52-19.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-06-46-15.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-06-47-24.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-06-47-51.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-07-03-27.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-07-20-55.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-07-25-43.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-15-38-13.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-15-53-53.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-16-08-12.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-16-10-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-16-11-03.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-16-14-51.png Screenshot 2018-12-11-17-42-42.png Screenshot 2018-12-11-17-42-53.png Screenshot 2018-12-11-17-47-11.png Screenshot 2018-12-11-18-39-26.png Screenshot 2018-12-11-18-41-14.png Screenshot 2018-12-12-08-14-25.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-01-09.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-09-47.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-18-38.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-23-01.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-46-02.png Screenshot_20190313-133037.png Screenshot_20190313-133228.png Screenshot_20190314-145437.png Screenshot_20190314-145133.png Screenshot_20190312-173448.png Screenshot_20190312-173221.png Screenshot_20190312-172955.png Screenshot_20190311-171341.png Screenshot_20190518-220516.png Screenshot_20190518-214538.png Screenshot_20190519-054131.png Screenshot_20190520-205321.png Screenshot_20190518-214433.png Screenshot_20190519-055453.png Screenshot_20190521-204825.png Screenshot_20190521-204657.png Screenshot_20190522-065038.png Screenshot_20190520-201627.png Screenshot_20190521-202114.png Screenshot_20190521-204637.png Screenshot_20190522-065958.png Screenshot_20190521-203439.png Screenshot_20190728-201140.png Screenshot_20190727-212523.png Screenshot_20190727-215113.png Screenshot_20190728-193310.png Screenshot_20190728-200539.png Screenshot_20190728-200647.png Screenshot_20190728-201036.png Screenshot_20190729-035528.png Screenshot_20190729-035525.png Screenshot_20190729-020351.png Screenshot_20190729-010029.png Screenshot_20190728-193249.png Screenshot_20190729-042313.png Screenshot_20190730-004543.png Screenshot_20190730-004804.png Screenshot_20190730-004938.png Screenshot_20190729-192221.png Screenshot_20190730-204421.png Screenshot_20190730-222259.png Screenshot_20190730-002747.png Screenshot_20190730-003941.png Screenshot_20190730-202553.png Screenshot_20190730-202715.png Screenshot_20190730-202720.png Screenshot_20190730-202212.png Screenshot_20190730-203250.png Screenshot_20190730-201558.png Screenshot_20190730-201635.png Screenshot_20190730-201344.png Screenshot_20190730-201509.png Screenshot_20190731-232437.png Screenshot_20190731-232508.png Screenshot_20190731-233212.png Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Tsurugi